Flying Fox
by SnowTime
Summary: Naruto is a Fox/bird hybrid Spirit that lives the the Sandaime. He is very lazy as he is mostly seen sleeping most of the time but is very strong. What shall he do when a kin, under control do when Konoha attacks? And what kind of effects does he have on the people around him? Smart, strong, kind, lazy.


**Yo! What's up? My back's sore!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

An old man was sitting behind a desk doing paperwork. The old man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage.

"Sigh, I hate paperwork! Can't you help me Naruto for old time's sake?" Hiruzen wined to the fox sitting on his hat. How he manage to stay there along with the hat without falling off, he doesn't know.

Naruto blearily opens an eye and waved one of his tails. The paperwork floated up before flashing around and going back into a neat pile on his desk. After that, he promptly went back to sleep.

"Thanks Naruto." Hiruzen said to him even though he is asleep. How he loved that fox. He can finish his paperwork for him as if he did it himself and transfer the knowledge of everything Naruto did without having to do it himself, just the knowledge. He chewed on his pipe.

"Seems like it's time to retire ne?" He asked Naruto. He decide. He will retire tomorrow and allow Minato to take over, after all he should have learn everything the Sandaime could teach him about being the Hokage. Now, he can just be a regular, old man. HA! TAKE THAT, YOU PAPER WORK! He cackle insanely.

The Anbu guards that were stationed at the door shivered. "He isn't going senile is he?" one whispered to the other. "Probably is." the other whispered back.

Xxxx

"Hokage-sama? You called for me?" asked a blonde man with blue eyes as he walked into the room. This man is Namikaze Minato, the soon to be Yondaime.

"Ah, Minato! Finally here! And you can stop calling Hokage now." The Sandaime told as he waved Minato over with a kind smile. The fox on his head only yawned, before burrowing deeper into his fur.

Minato was shocked, "Do you mean-?" he asked him predecessor.

"Yes, I'm am officially announcing you as the new Hokage." He told him firmly. "I am old, and I would like more time to relax and be with my family more so you're taking over tomorrow" he explained.

"So soon?" Minato ask, still in a daze shock at the prospect of becoming the Hokage even though he already knew he was going to be the next one since he was being trained for the job for a while.

"Yes Minato. And congratulations on your soon to be father status!" Sarutobi told happily.

"Err, yes! I will do my best!" Minato said in a strong voice, promising himself to be the best he can be.

"Yes. Now then . . . . Here's the hat, the robes, and everything else you need. Since we are only introducing you as the Hokage tomorrow, you can start on your job." He got his things and was already out the door before he poked his head back in to tell a reminder, "Don't forget to do the paperwork!" he told him happily as he cackled at the face of his successor in his mind. Good bye paperwork!

And the door closed with a audible click.

Minato was staring dubiously at the pile of paperwork as he cursed the Sandaime in his head. 'Damn the old man! He gave it to me today so he doesn't have to do this huge pile!' he told himself in his head, pissed.

Xxxx

Ah, freedom. The _taste_, of freedom and victory at long last. In the end, he have won against paperwork! Hiruzen took a long smoke and sighs as he relaxed against his rocking chair, rocking softly. Naruto was sleeping in his lap this time, his ears twitching once in a while, that is, until the two were interrupted by Uchiha Mikoto.

_Bang!_

"Have you two seen Itachi?!" asked the near hysterical mother as she practically _ripped,_ the door off its hinges, and barged into the room.

Hiruzen, who was dumbfound by the forced entrance of Mikoto could only get out a small 'no' before the mother went into despair, flailing around looking for her son.

"Can you help me look for him?" Mikoto asks him after she calm herself down a bit.

Hiruzen mentally sighed as his relaxing time was interrupted before he remembered the resident that was on his lap. "Yes, in fact I have something that can help you find little Itachi. This." And he gestured toward the fox that was still napping. He felt a twinge of annoyance entering his mind when he noticed how the fox was still sleeping and relaxing, something he is_ always _doing, while _he_ was being interrupted by a panicking mother.

Mikoto looks at the fox curiously. It indeed looked very special with the wings and multiple tails but… "Does he need something with Itachi's scent on it?" she asks the Sandiame.

Hiruzen puffed a bit more on his pipe before answering, "Well, if you also have his chakra than he can find him that way too." And he began to rouse the fox from his nap, which the fox grudgingly got up from, but not before giving the old man a kick in the chin.

"ITA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR NARUTO?!" shouted the Sandaime.

Naruto only gave him a look that said 'You seriously asking me?' before trotting over to Mikoto.

**Xxxx**

Uchiha Itachi was lost. He wasn't quite sure how he got here in the first place, but he knew he has to be very careful while he was here. After all, the forest that he is currently lost in wasn't nicknamed the 'Forest of Death' for nothing.

But still, he really wanted to know how he ended up here in the first place.

_Rustle_

His head whipped over to where he heard the source of noise and got into a battle stance, his hand gripping his kunai tightly as he tense, preparing to fight.

_Pop!_

And a small fox popped out.

Once he found what he was looking for, Naruto settled down on the ground and proceeded to stare lazily at the Uchiha child until he let go of the kunai. And remember who he is.

Itachi was thinking hard. Where has he seen that fox before? There are no other kinds of foxes like the one in front of him, in fact, he idly wonder if this was some kind of weird experiment animal that escape from whoever made him.

He continue thinking until Naruto did an action that jolted the memory, which was him yawning in boredom. "You're the fox that is always sleeping with the Hokage!

Naruto merely gazed at him with lazy eyes with 'Duh' written all over his face, pissing the Uchiha off. He got up, walked over to Itachi, before handing him a scroll.

He made Sarutobi write it to explain things to Itachi. Sarutobi asked why he doesn't just open his mouth and explain things himself which earned him a looked that said, 'Too troublesome'. The Sandiame swears, that fox must be part Nara with the way he acts! He even seriously asked him one time, which earned him a 'Are you stupid or what look' that darn fox!

Either way, once Itachi finished reading the scroll, he put it away and looked towards the fox for the way home.

Naruto heaved a deep, heavy sigh, which irritated the boy, before making himself bigger. He gave the shocked boy the 'Get on' look before turning his back to him.

Itachi scramble quickly on his back, and before he knew it, they were in the sky. It was a wonderful experience flying and it was over all too soon when they landed and his mother began to fuss at him.

Naruto made himself scarce by going back to the mansion and falling asleep again.

~The next day~

'Yawn~ Ah, what a day. No paperwork or interruptions from people so I can read my book.' Hiruzen thought so he slowly took out an orange book from under his bed before he was interrupted. Again. 'Seems like I thought too soon.' And mentally, he had tears streaming down his face.

_Knock, knock_

"Come on in."

And the door open to reveal… Itachi? What is he doing here?

"What can I help you today Itachi?" he asks him kindly as he inwardly raged at him to hurry up so he can read in peace.

"I'm looking for the lazy fox." Itachi replied while he swept the room with his eyes, looking for the fox.

"Naruto? Why do you need him? He is usually still asleep right now, even though he sleeps all the time." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Can I borrow him? I want to go flying on him again." Was the unexpected reply.

Hiruzen was mystified. The young Uchiha rarely shown interest in something other than training and pocky and it seems like he gotten an interest in flying now! Since he rarely get such opportunities, why denied him?

"You can, he is in the other room on the left. But bribed him with something first so he wouldn't bite your hand off for waking him so early. Ramen is usually best. Miso type."

Itachi nodded and went off to get ramen to bribe the fox for another ride. He mentally cheered, for getting to fly again.

* * *

**L( ^ v ^)Y**

**How's that? If you people find any mistakes please tell me~! R&R! Cya~!**


End file.
